grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Marx Gabo
The student having a reputation of being a womanizer and has managed to lose his virginity at 14 he is among the citizens living in Grasmere Valley from Volume 11 and ends up being used by PJ Simmons for his alternative version of The Sad Ship called The Happy Boat. Early Life Born in the Isle of Wright, Marx Gabo soon grew up to be a man obsessed with women so much so he managed to lose his virginity at a very young age and believes this is something to boast in. He also seems to have been obsessed by his looks and wanting to be boast in his physique. This most likely came from his uncle Barney Gabo who is a fitness coach and his cousins who are models Rarx Gabo and Terry Gabo. His known behaviour and constant boasting of physical prowess and obsession with conquering every woman becomes so much he is forced by his uncle who is embarrassed by him to move to Grasmere Valley. Eventually Barney, Rarx and Terry all come to Grasmere Valley to live. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 11 Marx manages to walk into an audition for PJ Simmons produced talked about happy alternative to the The Sad Ship; The Happy Boat. Marx gets the role as the leading role opposite Sarah as they play the main couple in the film.He is not much liked by Sarah as he is constantly hitting on her. He also embarrasses himself on television during an interview on the film in which he is destroyed by the presenter after hitting on one of them forcing her to leave and then getting grilled mercilessly by the male presenter showing up his lack of intelligence. The film is a disaster as it manages to make only £50 but they are invited to what they believe is the Oscars. The entire town goes off to the ceremony thinking they are about to win big. It turns out it was the Toscars, an award show that celebrates the worst in film over the year. The Happy Boat manage to scope every award imaginable. In the deluxe edition despite the appaling reviews and reputation it gained amazingly due to Michael Landes's newspaper item, the The Happy Boat managed to claw back some money with everyone wanting to see the film to see how bad it was. Volume 13 Marx Gabo is among those who are a vocal supporter of Ryan Decony's innocence when he is charged with the murder of his wife. He manages to phone his support on the Bob and Jim radio show. There he manages to say that Ryan was innocent as Sandra Decony was in his opinion to ugly to be alive. Jim taking the call is alarmed by Marx Gabo behaviour. He also is among those protesting, believing that Ryan Decony is innocent of the crime as do many. He is in the court when he along with others find out the truth that Ryan is in fact guilty of killing his wife. He along with everyone else abandons the free Ryan Decony cause almost immediately. Volume 19 Marx, Bennie Bush and Sarah Young wanting to compromise Jasper Deakins, who is a known Christian and part of an abstinence group who are saving themselves for marriage. The three think it will be a great laugh to get him drunk and get to lose his virginity with Sarah Young. They manage to grab him and get him to Club Flamingo something he does not want to do and they also grab Tommy Baylor to the same club as they want him to be defiled to. Bongo Congo, Carla Benio and Wendy Wendall welcome to five as they want them to spend great money at the club. Wendy knows of the plan to get Jasper and Tommy drunk and spikes their drink that she wants to give to the couple. Bennie and Marx take the drinks to the two but with them not being able to resist despite knowing the drink is spiked they drink the glass and then upon reaching them they dropped on the floor, rolling around uncontrollable and making great smells causing such an issue the club had to be closed and everyone evacuated as the bomb squad had to go in and make sure the club was okay. Jasper and Tommy escape from Bennie and Marx and Jasper never gives in to Sarah Young's advances when she is caught in Jasper's room and continues the plan to try and get him to lose his virginity. Marx is among those at the church party and when Tiffany Murrows trying to plead with Sam Watkins to stay in the town admits she loves him, everyone at the party could hear and rushed towards the scene. Marx is seen complaining that Tiffany could have been into her instead of Sam as he implies he is a much better catch! Volume 20 He is among those at the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards. He is seen carrying Wilma Timber during the crowd surf and Wilma is seen screaming for him to put her down. Also he was nominated for the village idiot and most likely to go on Jeremy Kyle which he was beaten by Ted Fed for the former award and Kereshia for the latter. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #63-#65 The Apocalypse? #65 Tale of Kelly-Anne Davis He is seen panicking that it is the end of the world after Marion Richards dug up the bodies from the grave hoping she could create some drama. #89-93 What’s The Scoop on Mrs Goop? #91 Tale of Margo Moonbeam He is seen talking to Marion Richards and Mary Major about Mrs Goop disappearance with after Marion asks if they heard about it him replying everyone has. #107-110 Earthquake #107 Tale of Julian Jules Marx is among those seen panicking and screaming when it is revealed the town is about to be hit with an Earthquake by Julian Jules. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 11 I’m Going to Exercise My Heart When Devon is ordered by PJ Simmons to go into the gym Marx who is there manages to flirt with Devon's girlfriend Sheneque. She is interested in his advances initially however Sheneque is shocked when he follows her back into her house wanting to take advantage of her as his attentions are made very clear. However she gives him a piece of her mind causing for him by kicking him in the crown jewels and causing for him to run away in his boxers causing for him to be disgraced as everyone can see what had happened. Season 4 Episode 16 Man Up! He along with Mr Jupiter, Assire Tsare, Hank McCeer, David Thornton and Nick Gerrard end up invading the churches men's group with Tim Drixall leading after Economy Dad deposed Kevin Davis from the group as he found the group was not manly enough. Those who were in the group such as Norm Mann are intimidated by the immature men joining and boasting how superior they are. Norm Mann, Jon Tremble, Finnerly McDowell and Devon also miss the gospel centered way the men's group was done. Eventually with the help of Kevin Davis and Adam Robinson, Tim is expelled once again from the town and the men's group returns to normal as they kick out the likes of Mr Jupiter, Marx Gabo and all the others.